


Mine

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ziam oneshot based on Mine by Taylor Swift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized = lyrics to the song,  
> normal = story,  
> bold = mentions of the song inside the story  
> Zayn's POV

_Oh, oh, Oh, oh_

_You were in college, working part time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin’_

_Wonderin’ why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say, can you believe it?_

_As we’re lyin’ on the couch_

_The moment I can see it,_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

I stared intently at the box sitting in front of my feet. As I felt another tear roll down my cheek, I stuck my shaking hands forward, and grabbed the box. I opened it up and my tears started to fall freely. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I knew I needed to prepare myself for the end of this, but somehow my mind wouldn’t let me.

I opened my eyes again and looked down at the box that was now on my lap. I grabbed one of the many pictures in the box named “OUR JOURNEY”. I looked at it and couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face. It was a picture of the old dinner. The place we met.

I had just gotten out of school on a rainy Thursday. Having to walk another 5 blocks to my house, I decided to step inside somewhere and wait until the rain stopped. It was a small dinner but a nice one at that. I sat down and looked at the menu after deciding I might as well get something to eat.

When I saw someone standing in front of me from the corner of my eye, I looked up to see the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had light brown, wavy hair, falling just above his eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt and jeans with a black apron around his waist. I sat there staring at him for the longest I could think, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was doing the same. He had been studying me carefully, when a big smile appeared on his face.

He excused himself and came back with a burger, some fries, and a soda. He put them in front of my face before I could ask, and said, “On the house.” He winked and then walked off. I spent about an hour there, half an hour more than what I had to, and stayed studying the waiter.

I could feel something deep when he looked back at me. I could feel me falling more and more but I was scared. I didn’t know how it felt to fall for someone. Everyone had abandoned me and I didn’t want another one. But I couldn’t help myself not stay longer. I finally got up and walked to the door. As I opened the door, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, and smiled at those gorgeous eyes I had now memorized.

“See you tomorrow?” He asked me, sounding hopeful.

My smile grew as I replied, “Yes. Yes you will,” before heading off to my house.

_Do you remember we were sittin’ there by the water_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that’s ever been mine_

I picked up another picture, having moved the one of the dinner to the side. This one made the tears shed quicker. It was a picture of the park; the park that had all of our memories. Liam and mine’s. That was where every new step seemed to take place in our relationship.

I remember the first time we went there. It was two weeks after we had first met, when Liam finally had the nerve to ask me out. He came to pick me up at my house the next day at 6 o’clock. He took me to the park. I thought it was weird he had said not to eat dinner when we were going to the park, but when I saw him pull out the picnic basket from the trunk, I understood.

This park was beautiful, not like the one covered in graffiti by my house. We sat down in the checkered blanket Liam packed. We had a nice meal; sandwiches, but nonetheless delicious. We also had some fruits and cake as dessert.

I was never one to be comfortable with someone else. It took forever for someone to get around the wall I had built up all these years. Yet, Liam seemed to know. He seemed to know everything to do and everything to say to make me come out of my shell. And it worked. I found myself laughing and letting loose with Liam, but also found myself telling him about my deepest secrets.

We had moved from the floor to the bench in front of the pond now. We were sitting down, bodies close together in a comforting type of way. We sat watching the pool of water as I told him everything. I told him about my parents: the hard abuse they put me through and the struggles I went through after they broke off their marriage. I told him about my insecurities: about never feeling good enough and not expecting to find someone who will be able to get to me and make me whole.

“Except now I have,” I said, turning to look at him

Liam smiled and put his arm around me, bringing me closer. He surprised me by pushing my head down slightly, and kissing my forehead.

“I’m glad I could change you. I could tell there was something different about you when I first saw you Zayn. You didn’t seem… content. You seemed lost. And I knew that I had to find you, because if I could, then maybe I would be able to keep you and say that you changed, after you met me, for I have the same insecurities as you. And as you can see, sometimes, two of the same people, lost and insecure, can help each other get found, and love themselves.”

All I remember is the tears in my eyes after that speech. I had never met someone, who could put my feelings out there for me to actually hear. And this was the adrenaline I needed to break down that wall and let Liam in. And that is what I did, with one simple kiss on the lips.

_Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together_

_And there’s a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded_

_You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes_

_But we’ve got bills to pay_

_We’ve got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

I kissed the picture of the park and set it down next to the one by the dinner. I picked up a new picture and it was of me and Liam, standing in front of our new bought house. I looked up, hoping to find the same thing as the picture, but I didn’t. The house had been changed since then. New paint, new windows, different door, etc.

Everything was different now.

The first couple of years after moving here, everything was fine. Liam had kept his waiter job, but was working more hours for more money. I had taken up a job at an elementary school teaching art. Although it wasn’t the best decision, money wise, I knew it was what I wanted. Teaching kids and art was my passion and if I could have both, then that’d be the best thing in the world that I didn’t have, since Liam was obviously the real best thing in the world.

_Do you remember we were sittin’ there by the water_

_You put your arm around me, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that’s ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water_

_You saw me start to believe, for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that’s ever been mine_

_Oh, oh_

I put the picture down and picked up another one, only to be overwhelmed with tears again. But this time, they were happy tears. It was another picture of the park. But it wasn’t the entrance like last time, but the bench. It was the bench we had our first kiss, right in front of the old tree, who seemed to have at least one green leaf no matter what time of weather. Looking out from the bench, you could also see the pond; the small pond which brought so many memories and fondness to my heart.

Although our first kiss was such an important step for me that was not the biggest memory there. No. But it was exactly two years later.

Liam had taken me out for our anniversary. I smiled when I saw where it was. I couldn’t help have all the wonderful memories float back and it felt like I was on cloud nine.

“This way my beauty,” Liam said as he took my hand and showed me to the exact place where we had set up our checkered blanket at the beginning of our relationship. We sat there and talked; talked about the new things going on in each other’s lives and our adoring love for one another.

I gave Liam his present, a key necklace. That key necklace opened the lock one I was currently wearing. In the back, on both necklaces, it has inscribed “Because you are the only one”. Liam smiled with his now teary eyes and kissed me, nice and sweet.

Now, it was Liam’s turn to give me my present, not that I really cared.

“Zayn. This park has so many of our memories. When I was thinking about today and wanting everything to be perfect, I couldn’t think of another place more perfect than here. Our place. I have loved you since the day you walked in to my dusty old dinner because you needed shelter to not wet your hair. I remember eyeing you carefully that whole day, trying my best to catch you staring at me to make sure you felt something too, and that it wasn’t just a one way thing. When you kept coming back, for no reason at all, I knew I had to build up the courage to ask you out and that is the greatest decision of my life. It brought us here, brought us together. You opened up to me and when you said I was the only one who had been able to get you to do that, I couldn’t believe it. I don’t deserve someone like you Zayn. You are a special flower that needs to be taken care of because you deserve it. And I can promise you that I will always be the one protecting you first. Because you are a special flower, but you are **mine**. So, Zayn Malik, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and let me love you forever?”

I remember this exactly; the butterflies when Liam finished that sentence, the smile that was plastered on my face when he got down on one knee, the tears when the ring was being slipped on my left ring finger before I even gave an answer. Because we both knew what the answer was.

“Yes. No doubt about it, yes.”

_And I remember that fight, 2:30am_

_As everything was slippin’ right out of our hands_

_I ran out cryin’ and you followed me out into the street_

_Brace myself for the goodbye, cause that’s all I’ve ever know_

_And you took me by surprise_

I heard noises coming from the kitchen. I was sitting cross legged in the backyard, facing the small fence. Even though I wasn’t looking that way, I could see it. I could see Liam standing in front of the clear slide doors of the kitchen. I could see him looking at me, wondering about what had just happened. I could see the longing look in his eyes, wishing he could fix this completely.

Things were going downhill. The bills were rising up on us, fights over the dumbest things broke loose, and after 5 years of marriage, I felt things slipping away. But this isn’t how it should be. I don’t want another ‘goodbye’. I don’t want a ‘good luck’.  I don’t want an ‘I’m sorry but we tried’. No. I want a-

 _“_ You know  **I’ll never leave you alone** , right?” I looked next to me to see Liam had gotten out of the kitchen and made his way next to me. He was looking deep into my eyes as he brushed the tears away with the tips of his fingers. He gave a sad smile and looked down to my lap.

He grabbed the box and put to the side. Then, he grabbed the picture I was holding. He put it up to our eye level and smiled. After pulling it back down, I looked up, and saw it. I saw the park. I could see it, behind our house, where it has sat for the past 5 years. I could see the exact picture: the pond, the bench, the tree with two little green leaves and an abandoned bird’s nest on the branch.

I put my head on Liam’s shoulder and shivered. The wind had now started to pick up, but I didn’t mind. Liam wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and sang in my ear, the verses he had memorized in his heart,

_“I remember how we felt sittin’ by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter_

_She is best thing that’s ever been mine_

_Hold on, you’ll make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that’s ever been mine_

_(Hold on) do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) We’re gonna make it now_

_(Hold on) I can see it_

_(Yeah, yeah) I can see it now”_

I smiled but couldn’t help the few tears that were still making their way down my face. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. This is where he is supposed to leave. He is supposed to leave me alone, crying, and not look back. This isn’t right, but I don’t want it to be.

“I know what you are thinking love,” Liam whispered to my ear, “and no. This is different. I am not just your friend, or part of your family, but your soul mate. And I am not leaving you. Ever. Whatever we go through, we can work it out. But unless you ask me to, I’m not leaving you. Because you know what? You really are,  **the best thing that’s ever been, mine.**  And I am NOT letting it go.”

I smiled and after what seemed like years, it finally reached my eyes. The wall I had been so careful to put back up after having it broken again and again, was done. It wasn’t a brick wall. It was a dumb wall. It was a wall that was waiting for someone strong enough to break it down, and that person’s name was Liam. My Liam.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered to his lips, “touché,” before connecting our lips. And this kiss was the best by far. Because I didn’t feel no fireworks, no butterflies; but I felt the wall inside me fall. For good. And now it wouldn’t come back, because I knew Liam was staying with me forever.

Because I am his. And he is  **mine.**


End file.
